Six Nights at Skinner's
Hope you're ready for your final luncheon. ''- Tagline Six Nights at Skinner's (or SNaS for short) is the first Five Nights at Freddy's fan game created by DerpDev Studios, a recently formed wiki organisation consisting of myself (Caelywobbles234), LincolnDisaster19, The Non-Zomboss, Noah.4434 and Lord Bowser. It is based on the viral Simpsons clip known as "Steamed Hams". In total, it features 7 enemies and nights each. Title Screen Music Official Storyline '''Welcome, Superintendent Chalmers. I hope you're ready for your final luncheon.' Oh, egads! It seems like you, Gary Chalmers, have somehow managed to lock yourself inside somebody else's house. In fact, the house seems strangely familiar to you... but that doesn't matter right now, because you're not alone in that household! It seems the spirit of a certain Seymour Skinner has trapped you in this hellish residence due to reasons unknown... survive six nights, and you'll find yourself a way out. And if you're hungry, he's left you a plate of mouthwatering hamburge- oh, ALRIGHT, Mr. Sassypants! sigh ''He's insisting I call them "Steamed Hams", whatever that means. Apparently, it's an Albany expression. Doesn't make any sense, considering they're obviously grilled. Good luck, Chalmers! You're gonna need it. - Nameless Entity That Has No Importance To The Lore Of This Game Whatsoever Gameplay In the game, the player can run back and forth between the Kitchen, Dining Room and Living Room. In the Kitchen, the player can hold their mouse on the window to hold it shut, run to the oven and change the temperature using one of the knobs, plus awake Steamed Seymour in the corner of the room and get him to go fetch some Steamed Hams from Krustyburger by clicking on him (this only works if you've run out of Steamed Hams). In the Dining Room, the player can take Steamed Hams from the plate before them. It will then be sent to your Krusty Meal in the bottom left corner of the screen, which acts as an inventory for Steamed Hams. You can click on it to open/close it, and it can store up to three Steamed Hams at a time. Click on the Steamed Hams to eat them (increasing your Hunger meter if it is low), or click and hold them to drag them around (this option is only used for feeding them to The Simpsamalgam). G.A.R.Y also sits in the chair across from you at the table; you can click on his hand to slap it away if he is reaching for a Steamed Ham. Finally, in the Living Room, you can run to either the staircase or the front door. At the staircase, you can click on the projector atop one of the steps to activate it; this is used in defending yourself against Steamed Agnes upstairs. The front door is where you must feed Steamed Hams to The Simpsamalgam. Like most FNaF fan games, you must survive from 12AM to 6AM each night. There are seven total nights in the game: Nights 1-6, plus Nightmare Mode (a non-canon bonus challenge, accessed via the Extras menu). Antagonists Steamed Seymour To sum it up in one sentence, the evil side of Seymour Skinner. Steamed Seymour is Skinner's unleashed altered personality and his true form in this land of nightmares. Will start in the corner of the Kitchen, fast asleep. If you run out of Steamed Hams, just run over to the Kitchen, then click on him to wake him up and make him go fetch some more from Krustyburger for ya. Holding the window shut whilst he's gone will make him unable to re-enter until it's reopened. There is also a price you must pay him back for stealing Steamed Hams for you. Every so often, you must check on the oven to see the status of his roast. If it is beginning to burn, turn down the temperature. If it is beginning to freeze, turn up the temperature. Keep doing this from time to time, as if his roast is ruined, death will surely follow. Becomes active: Night One Steamed Agnes Poor Agnes. Steamed Agnes is the burnt remains of the mother of Seymour Skinner, who died in the house fire that ended "Steamed Hams" and has been revived by her son to be used as his minion. Will start in an unseen room upstairs. If you hear her screaming, "SEYMOUR! The house is on fire!", quickly go to the bottom of the staircase and turn on the projector sat atop one of the steps. This will project an image of the Northern Lights onto the landing above to calm her down. Becomes active: Night Two G.A.R.Y Basically what Steamed Seymour envisions he will do to the player once he catches them. The dead corpse of Superintendent Chalmers, hooked up to robotic parts and transformed into a cyborg minion. Will start slumped over in the seat across from you at the dining table. If he appears reaching out his hand to pick out a Steamed Ham from the dish, quickly slap his hand away to prevent him from taking one and eating it. Becomes active: Night Three The Steamed Ham A monstrous, mutated Steamed Ham who keeps itself balanced via a collection of french fry spider legs. If your Hunger meter reaches zero, the plate of Steamed Hams on the dining table will transform into The Steamed Ham, who will then proceed to kill you. Becomes active: Night One Killer Klown A horribly mutated form and the spirit of Krusty the Clown, who died in a car crash. His soul wants revenge for the Hamburger Robbery of '96, and he has been told by Seymour that you are the culprit. Will start in the destroyed rubble of Krustyburger, which can be seen in the distance outside the Kitchen window. If he appears peeking through the window, hold it shut until he leaves. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you, make you black out temporarily and steal all your Steamed Hams. Becomes active: Night Four The Simpsamalgam A terrifying amalgamation between the Simpson family. They were brutally murdered by Seymour Skinner and then enslaved by him, but are still searching for freedom to this day. Will start on the front porch. If you hear them growling, quickly grab a Steamed Ham from the plate, then open the front door in the living room and feed it to them. Homer will say, "Mmm... hamburger...", before grabbing and eating it. If you do not do this, they will begin banging on the front door to warn you, and if you still ignore them, they will break down the door, enter the house and kill you. Becomes active: Night Five Super Skinner Seymour Skinner's TRUE final form. Now entirely consumed by the evilest of evil, he will crush anything in his path to make sure Chalmers earns himself a slow and painful death. Super Skinner appears twice in the game: as an Undertale-style boss fight following Night Six, and as a replacement for all other antagonists following 4AM in Nightmare Mode. During Nightmare Mode, his behaviour is as follows: * If he appears at the kitchen window, hold it shut until he leaves. * If you hear him screaming, "SEYMOUR! The house is on fire!", except reversed and distorted, use the projector to distract him. * If he begins banging on the front door, feed him one of your Steamed Hams. * Make sure his roast doesn't get ruined or he'll kill you. From 4AM onwards, there's no more requesting for Steamed Hams from Seymour, so you gotta save them up. Becomes active: Night Six (boss battle), Nightmare Mode (4AM onwards) Nights Night One Steamed Seymour and The Steamed Ham become active on this night. Post-Night Cutscene ''April 1996. Seymour is in hospital, with a sleeping Agnes lying in her deathbed. There are also doctors and nurses passing by every so often, with one nurse standing beside the two, monitoring Agnes’ heart rate. Agnes: “''coughs violently'' Oh, Seymour… you really were the worst son a woman could ever have, you know that?” Seymour: “What? Mother… what do you mean?” Agnes: “WHAT DO I MEAN?! coughs again Your stupid antics always end up in disaster, and this time it has resulted in my death, only seconds away! You didn’t give a single care in the world about me as I burned to death in our house… all you cared about was making yourself look good in front of Chalmers. You heard me screaming in agony from inside, I know you did. You ignored me just so you could wave off Chalmers as he drove away and make it look like nothing was wrong at all. And when you finally ran in to come aid me… I had already passed out. You stupid, stupid boy… wheezes” Seymour: “''beginning to sob'' Mother… I’m so sorry, I… couldn’t risk getting in trouble with Gary, I would… I would lose my only hope in life…“ Agnes: “You had a choice between your career and your family… and you chose your career. Seymour, you are truly heartless… AGH! Just get out, get out of what’s left of my life!” Seymour: “MOTHER, I…” Agnes dies and the flatline sounds. Seymour kneels down and starts sobbing uncontrollably beside her deathbed, the nurse coming round to comfort him. Suddenly, he stands up, turns around and looks at the screen, everything around him turning into merely a black, empty void. Blood starts streaming from Seymour’s eyes, and just as his eyes turn a bloodshot red, Steamed Agnes jumpscares the player and returns them to the title screen. Night Two Steamed Agnes becomes active on this night, and all previous antagonists become more aggressive. Post-Night Cutscene May 1996. Seymour is sitting in Chalmers’ office, sitting across from him at his desk. Seymour: “Can I help you, Superintendent?” Chalmers: “No, Seymour. I’m afraid you’ve done enough damage already.” Seymour: “…What do you mean, sir?” Chalmers: “I’m talking about the fact that you stole hamburgers from Krustyburger to disguise it as your own cooking – “Steamed Hams” – and serve it to ME.” Seymour: “Oh, I didn’t steal them! I ordered takeout, like any normal person would…” Chalmers: “I don’t wanna hear your stupid, lame excuses anymore, Skinner. Because I’m already prepared. Why then, is it true that Krustyburger don’t do takeaways? Why then, is EVERY SINGLE newspaper at the time filled with pictures of your face and the words “Hamburger Robbery of ‘96”? HMM?!” Seymour: “Uhm, well… you see, uh… uhh…” Chalmers: “Exactly. You’re lucky, you know. You were the main suspect, but the police didn’t have enough evidence to prove it was you. But knowing you, I personally believe it was. And I don’t want you making any bad influences on the pupils of our school. In other words… YOU’RE. FIRED.” Seymour: “But, but… sir…. Please, give me another cha…“ Chalmers: “No more second chances. Get out of my office. NOW.” Seymour looks down in shame, turns around and leaves Chalmers’ office. Chalmers sips from his cup of tea and then continues his paperwork. Outside Chalmers’ office, Seymour stands completely still, his head still dipped downwards. Suddenly, he turns around and looks at the screen, everything around him turning into merely a black, empty void. Blood starts streaming from Seymour’s eyes, and just as his eyes turn a bloodshot red, G.A.R.Y jumpscares the player and returns them to the title screen. Night Three G.A.R.Y becomes active on this night, and all previous antagonists become more aggressive. Post-Night Cutscene November 1999. Seymour is standing beside a bus stop. He looks noticeably different, now having a beard and scruffy hair and holding an empty bottle of beer, implying that he has resorted to alcoholism over the past three years. Suddenly, Bart enters, looking around 15 by this point and kicking an empty can of Duff Beer as he passes by. As he is about to exit, he notices Skinner and walks up to him. Bart: “Principal Skinner… is that you?!” Seymour: “Uhm, er… disguises his voice with a Russian accent Oh no, no… I no Seymour Skinner. You… have ze wrong man.” Bart: “Well, if you’re not Skinner… how do you know his full name?” Seymour: “Oh, uhm… uhh… gives up and drops the Russian accent Fine. It’s me, Bart. Nice to see you again.” Bart: “Gee, I haven’t seen you in like, three years! You look awful… what happened to you?” Seymour: “Well… I’ve resorted to… alcohol. Don’t tell anybody.” Bart: “Oh man… lemme guess. It was the loss of your mother and your job.” Seymour: “Uhm… yeah. That.” Bart: “Heheh, well I’m glad you’re not around anymore. School’s been a mess without ya. It’s hard losing someone though… I lost my Grampa Abe a few weeks ago, so I know what it feels like. Anyway, cya round. Good luck with the alcohol, and… whatever.” Bart kicks the empty Duff can at his leg playfully and then leaves, leaving Seymour alone. The bus arrives and Seymour boards. Scene switches to twenty minutes later, on the bus. Seymour is reading the newspaper. All of a sudden, images begin flashing on the screen of Chalmers, Agnes and Bart, all laughing uncontrollably at him. After about ten seconds, Seymour loses it and starts screaming. The bus driver gets a massive shock and begins skidding on the road. Krusty the Clown then appears opposite the bus, driving in his car and about to turn left to park at Krustyburger when he sees the bus. He quickly tries to avoid the bus by veering left. Seymour quickly jumps out the window, just as the bus crashes into Krusty and then into Krustyburger, causing a giant explosion. Police begin arriving at the scene, and Seymour stands still at the sidewalk, looking on at the wreckage desperately. Suddenly, Seymour turns toward the screen, everything around him turning into merely a black, empty void. Blood starts streaming from Seymour’s eyes, and just as his eyes turn a bloodshot red, Killer Klown jumpscares the player and returns them to the title screen. Night Four Killer Klown becomes active on this night, and all previous antagonists become more aggressive. Post-Night Cutscene March 2009. Seymour now looks even worse. He has grey hair (due to old age) and has wrinkled skin and bags under his eyes, implying that he has been taking drugs. He is asleep in bed, when he suddenly jolts up and screams. Seymour (whose voice is noticeably more aged): “Oh, phew… it was simply another nightmare. I’ll go grab myself a midnight snack.” Seymour goes downstairs to the Kitchen, opens the fridge, then pulls out a carton of milk. Upon closing the fridge again, Steamed Seymour can be seen in his reflection. Seymour gets a fright and suddenly stumbles backwards. He screams, then the reflection turns back to normal. Seymour: “W-what have I become?! breathes heavily …All I need is some fresh air. Yes, that’s right! Fresh air…” Seymour walks outside into the front garden and breathes in and out slowly, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. The smile fades and his eyes open when Bart, now 25 years old, passes by on his skateboard. All of a sudden, Seymour screams like a banshee and Bart stops to look at him. Bart: “Sk-Skinner? Is that you…?” Seymour takes a pocket knife out his back pocket and charges towards Bart, stabbing him to death as Bart screams in agony. When Seymour finally finishes, he gets up, his eyes widen and he drops the pocket knife, having realised what he has just done. Seymour: “Oh egads, I just killed a man! What do I do, what do I do…?!” Panicking, Seymour quickly drags Bart’s dead corpse into his house. Seymour: “Uhm… er… well, he definitely needs a proper cremation!” He grunts loudly as he throws the corpse into the oven and slams it shut. Seymour: wipes sweat off his brow Whew, that was a close one! All of a sudden, Seymour takes a moment to realise what act he has just committed, sitting down at the kitchen table and drinking from an empty can of beer (yeah, you heard that right). The screen begins to fade darker and darker as Seymour begins to slowly morph into Steamed Seymour. Finally, tears of blood begin streaming from his eyes (which have turned a bloodshot red) and he turns towards the screen as everything around him goes pitch black. Steamed Seymour: “I have become a monster…” Suddenly, Steamed Seymour’s face appears right in front of the screen. Steamed Seymour: “…and now that I am, there’s only one thing left for me to do. BE ONE.” The Simpsamalgam then jumpscares the player and ends the minigame. Night Five The Simpsamalgam becomes active on this night, and all previous antagonists become more aggressive. Post-Night Cutscene May 2018. Seymour somehow looks even worse than before, with tattered clothes, various cuts and bruises and a scar where his right eye should be. He is sprinting down the sidewalk, desperately trying to escape three police cars and a police helicopter overhead. He turns into an alleyway and the police cars race past him. He stops for a moment to take a breather, then notices the helicopter still overhead. Taking a pistol out of his back pocket, he begins shooting rapidly at the helicopter. He ducks behind a trash can whilst he reloads, and the helicopter begins shooting at him. He then leaves his hiding spot and begins shooting at the helicopter again, one of his bullets bursting through into the engine, making the helicopter fail and begin to fall to the ground. Seymour drops the pistol, then boosts himself up into a window to his right just as the helicopter crashes into the house to his left. Suddenly, images begin flashing on the screen of Seymour’s various victims over the years. The corpses of Homer and Lisa, Marge and Maggie, and various other miscellaneous Simpsons characters, including the Springfield Elementary cafeteria filled entirely with dead bodies of school children, implying that he held a school shooting there. Finally, the screen switches back to the house Seymour has just entered. He’s in Superintendent Chalmers’ bedroom. Slowly, he reveals a rusty machete from his back pocket as the clip of Seymour welcoming Chalmers into his home plays in the background of the scene. He morphs into Steamed Seymour, and finally, as the clip ends, takes aim for Chalmers’ heart, then stabs himself to death. Above his dead corpse on the floor appears the real Steamed Seymour, his spiritual incarnation and the one we see in-game. He then flies into Chalmers’ brain. The room around Chalmers turns pitch black. His eyes snap open, now just pure white. Blood begins streaming from them. G.A.R.Y jumpscares the player and then crashes the game. Upon restarting, the player will immediately enter Night Six without any warning… Night Six All previous antagonists become more aggressive. Post-Night Cutscene The 6AM bells begin to chime before quickly cutting to static and revealing Steamed Seymour before the player. Steamed Seymour: "Why... can't you ever just... DIE?!" All of a sudden, the whole screen (including the player's window) begins to shake, mini-explosions flying everywhere. Steamed Seymour's eyes flash, his body beginning to morph into some sort of new form. Steamed Seymour (whose voice is now weirdly distorting): "Superintendent Chalmers... you will feel the wrath... OF SEYMOUR SKINNERRRRR!" The screen flashes white, and as it clears, reveals Super Skinner, Steamed Seymour's final form. Super Skinner: "No, that was not the Northern Lights this time." The player will then engage in an Undertale-style boss battle with Super Skinner, with a Steamed Hams remix of Megalovania playing in the background. Upon defeating him, the following occurs: Super Skinner: "NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" More explosions fly everywhere, and Super Skinner slowly begins crumbling to dust. Super Skinner: "Superintendent Chalmers... I don't feel so good." In reference to Avengers: Infinity War, Super Skinner is finally destroyed as he slowly fades away into nothingness. Superintendent Chalmers (aka the player): "I believe a good enough punishment is in order. Time for a taste of your own medicine, Skinner." Super Skinner then jumpscares the player, and the screen flashes to text reading: "SIX NIGHTS AT SKINNER'S: CUSTOM NIGHT UPDATE Coming soon to a fanon wiki near you..." The player is then sent back to the title screen and rewarded with their first Gold-Encrusted Ham (the equivalent to stars). They will also unlock the Extras menu. Nightmare Mode A non-canon bonus night which can be accessed via the Extras menu. All antagonists are extremely aggressive, and upon making it to 4AM, Super Skinner will replace all antagonists. His behavior is explained in the Antagonists section above. Upon completing the night, the player will be rewarded with the following text: "You completed Nightmare Mode! Great job. Y'know, an achievement of this level really deserves a good enough prize... DON'T tell anyone I told you this secret. Kay? Kay. SIX NIGHTS AT SKINNER'S DLC - HAM HEIST! Also coming soon to a fanon wiki near you..." The player will then be sent back to the title screen and will gain their second Gold-Encrusted Ham. Hallosteamed Event (25/10/18 - 1/11/2018) The Hallosteamed Event was a small limited-time event which ran from October 25 to November 1st, 2018 to celebrate the Halloween season.. It features Halloween decor scattered around the household, plus themed costumes for almost all the characters. These two features can be enabled/disabled in the Settings menu. Halloween Costumes Steamed Seymour - Dressed as a vampire, complete with cape, fangs and butt-shaped hairdo. 'Steamed Agnes '- Dressed as a witch, wielding a broom which I sadly do not believe is magical and does not allow Agnes to fly. Although that would be pretty funny to watch. 'The Steamed Ham '- He's a bloody pumpkin. Bow before your overlord. 'G.A.R.Y '- Dressed as Frankenstein. ...I think? He might be a zombie. Or the Grinch. 'Killer Klown '- Dressed as Pennywise from the horror movie, IT! Some guy popped his balloon with a twig, and he's been crying his eyes out the whole time we've been trick-or-tre- Oh, shut the bloody hell up, would you?! God... The Simpsamalgam don't have a costume because they're too busy arguing between themselves to focus on thinking of one. Super Skinner's on vacation in the Bahamas. Artwork for each costume can be found in the Gallery below! Happy Halloween, FNaF Fanon! Easter Eggs The Itchy and Scratchy Show (Achievement) A small post-it note is stuck onto the fridge in the kitchen. Upon clicking on it, you can view it close-up. It reads: "Note to self: TV remote is missing. Need to find it." The TV remote can actually be found. Upon going to the front door, you can see it stuck in a bush outside in the front lawn. Click on it to take it and add it to your Krusty Meal. Then, go back to the center of the Living Room, click and hold the TV remote and drag it onto the TV. It will then switch on and an episode of The Itchy and Scratchy Show will begin playing! You will then win the achievement. Cheesed Hams (Achievement) Spam-clicking the fridge door in the kitchen will slowly but surely pry it open. Once it's fully open, you can take a lone block of cheese out the fridge and add it to your Krusty Meal. Next, go back into the Dining Room and open your Krusty Meal. Then click and hold the block of cheese and drag it over one of the Steamed Hams to turn it into a cheeseburger, or Cheesed Ham (as suggested by The Non-Zomboss)! Cheesed Hams will restore double the Hunger of a regular Steamed Ham, but can only be created once per night (as the block of cheese respawns in the fridge each night). Upon doing this the first time, you will gain an achievement. Nameless Entity's Note On Nightmare Mode only, a note can be found lying under the TV. This is what it reads: "How do ya diddly-do, neighboree- I mean... hey there, it's Nameless Entity from the game description! Sorry about that, I uh... I totally haven't been Flanders all this time or anything... heh... hehe. Anyway, just wanted to say hi! Oh no... Mr. Skinner's at my door. It seems he's become steamed. Just like the Steamed Hams. Hey, you want a Steamed Ham to make you feel better? Oh. Apparently not. Oh no. I'm dying. Help. He's digging into my organs and flossing his teeth with my large intestine. Help. Please. I'm sorry for calling you Mr. Sassypants." Gallery steamed_seymour.png|Steamed Seymour steamed_agnes.png|Steamed Agnes gary.png|G.A.R.Y the_steamed_ham.png|The Steamed Ham killer_klown.png|Killer Klown the_simpsamalgam.png|The Simpsamalgam super_skinner.png|Super Skinner steamed_seymour_halloween.png|Steamed Seymour (Hallosteamed) steamed_agnes_halloween.png|Steamed Agnes (Hallosteamed) gary_halloween.png|G.A.R.Y (Hallosteamed) the_steamed_ham_halloween.png|The Steamed Ham (Hallosteamed) killer_klown_halloween.png|Killer Klown (Hallosteamed) snas_reveal_teaser.png|Reveal Teaser snas_final_teaser.png|Final Teaser steven_not_after_surviving.png|"Fanart" by VentureSonic Category:DerpDev Studios Category:Games